Snow
by IDon'tWantAUserName
Summary: Snow. It's beautiful. White. Pure. Innocent. A peaceful sight, yet cold when touched. To hold her would be a privilege, to kiss her would be an honor. He aches to understand her fascination for the wintry season, though knows her love goes beyond what words can describe. AU


**A quick short one-shot that I wrote up while taking a break from my studies. Since it's snowing pretty badly where I live, I got this (overused) idea to write about... you guessed it! Snow!**

**Also really wanted to write another Zelda story...**

**I own... nothing...**

* * *

"A lot of people like snow.

I find it to be an unnecessary freezing of water."

~Carl Reiner

She always loved the snow. The air becomes frigid as the temperature plummets to a bitter degree. While the snow descends in a raging storm, she finds solace in the cool chill of a new year, a new beginning.

She would escape the castle for but a moment to breathe in the fresh air, to close her eyes and feel the wind caress her pale cheeks. To escape the hectic life within the walls of her home, to enjoy the fluffy flakes that sprang free from the endless sky.

He never understood her love for the season. To see her pink lips glow with a bright smile, a flicker of a sparkle enlighten within her eyes. While others cocooned themselves within the confinements of their homes, she pulled her wool cloak against her breast and admired the serene display that developed within the castle courtyard.

He stood by at a reasonable distance, enchanted by her pure heart. Her long brunette tresses flowing freely down her back, trickles of puffy snowflakes falling endlessly upon her figure. With confident steps of new found happiness, she trudges forward on uneven steps, puffing out the frigid air that burned her lungs in an almost fierce retaliation.

A withered rose-bush caught her sight, the crimson petals looming over at an arch as if to fend itself from the harsh chill. With uncovered hands as pale as the clouds itself, she ran her thumb and index finger over a petal, watching in silent fascination as the petal broke apart and fluttered lifelessly towards the ground.

He watched as she tilted her head towards the graying sky with closed eyes, her full eyelashes parting only slightly when feeling the soft touch of a flake graze against her porcelain skin. He fought the desperate urge to move forwards, to break the peace she was experiencing for his own selfish needs.

But to watch and not touch, to observe and not take action, took a toll on his protective nature. To be envious of a mere snowflake that danced slowly from the sky before kissing her delicate skin in such a pure manner, had him silently sigh in a new-found emotion of love. She was like a pure blanket of innocence, covering the bitter remains of the season.

The wind speaking whispers alerted her from her tranquil trance of ecstasy. Fluttering her lashes briefly against her cheeks, she parted her lips to breathe out warm air.

Strong arms enclosed around her waist, the hold steady yet protective as heat washed over her back, fighting the icy air that became engraved upon her skin.

Allowing a small smile to appear, she twirled around to glance into the eyes of her protector. Her love.

Her King.

She watched in childlike fascination as each unique flake of snow embedded itself upon his figure, the quiet onslaught decorating his body with a gentle embrace.

He tugged at her cloak to cover her dainty body from the harsh chill that swept across the pair. She paid no heed to the shiver that overtook her figure or the slight clenching of her teeth that formed only moments ago, only gazing into his eyes with new found love and adoration.

Tugging her closer towards his towering frame, he placed the palm of his hand upon her growing midsection, caressing the unborn life that was bundled up securely against the frigid weather.

A spark alighted within his eyes as he trailed his thumb over her cheek, feeling her chilled skin heat up with his touch. He tilted her chin up before capturing her sweet lips with his own, closing his eyes in pure bliss.

For a moment, maybe two, time was frozen as the pair stood still, enjoying the silence that swirled around them. No words were needed, no thought to be shared, as the snowflakes continued to trickle down aimlessly towards the ground.

Finally did he break away, still clinging on tight to soothe his own protective mind. Observing her lack of gloves, he brought both of her hands around his waist, allowing his own heavy cloak to take the blunt end of the icy wind.

"It is far too cold out here for you, my love." He began leading her towards the double doors that would ensure both heat and safety for his growing family. "The scenery is just as relaxing when staring from behind a window."

She knew it was a lie, though allowed a mellow sound of laughter to escape from her lips. He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before pushing against one of the double doors, feeling the onslaught of heat burn against his cheeks.

He had many parchments to sign and papers to file, a strenuous task he took over when adopting his title, though instead, found himself in the arms of his lover.

It was worth it, in the end. To see the pure beauty manifest across her face, her pink parted lips in an 'awed' like expression as a child would on any special holiday. The way a small tilt of her lips would increase as she stretched her hand out, allowing a build-up of the frosty goodness to melt when touching her heated palm. To hear the intake of her breath as her stunning eyes took in the landscape for the first time.

To even spend a mere moment in her presence was an honor in itself. He needn't care about the papers the overflowed his desk at the moment, only that she was by his side.

He could now understand her love for the snow, for the chilly air that brought forth new beginnings and lovely endings. The season that brought on the look of pure innocence.

But mainly, how she took on an appearance of a fallen angel when standing knee-deep in the winter wonderland, a picture of happiness painted across her feature while her right hand settled lovingly over her stomach.

That was the reason he loved the snow.

As the door swung shut, the snow continued to fall…

And their footprints soon ceased to exist.


End file.
